Soirée entre filles
by Maywen
Summary: Lorsqu'une soirée entre Chloé et Lois a des conséquences plutôt marrantes...
1. Chapter 1

**Me revoilà avec un petit OS délire! Dédicace à toutes les filles et leurs soirées! **

**Les reviews sont attendues avec impatience et puis... Bonne lecture! **

**Ps: si jamais vous aimez, dites le, je serai tentée de faire une suite héhéhé**

* * *

- Mais puisse que je te dis que tout va bien Lois !  
- Chloé, laisse moi t'aider.  
- Mais j'ai juste le couloir à traverser et je suis chez moi !  
- Chloé, tu ne tiens plus debout…  
- Même pas vrai, et puis, tu te tiens au mur toi !  
- Non non !  
- Si si !  
- Non ! C'est lui qui me tient !  
- Ah bon ? Il est gentil lui. Il pourrait m'aider aussi, non mais !

Depuis que nous nous sommes installées dans cet immeuble, nous avons pris l'habitude Chloé et moi de nous faire des soirées « cousines célibataires ». Le principe ? Manger tout ce que l'on veut, boire ce que l'on veut et refaire le monde. Dans ce cas précis, j'essaie de faire entrer ma cousine chez elle, c'est à dire tenter de tenir debout avec elle qui ne sait plus mettre un pied devant l'autre. Elle habite à exactement un mètre septante quatre de chez moi. La porte d'en face en fait. Mais je vous parie que demain on va nous retrouver endormies sur le palier… C'est ce qui est arrivé la semaine dernière. Depuis, notre facteur nous regarde toujours d'un air qui veut dire « je sais la couleur de vos sous-vêtements les filles ». Je parie qu'il s'est bien rincé l'œil avant de nous réveiller…  
Bon Chloé, à nous deux !

- Donne moi tes clés.  
- Ah non ! T'iras pas fouiller chez moi !  
- C'est pour t'ouvrir la porte !  
- Oui oui, c'est ce qu'ils disent tous, puis c'est les bisous dans le cou et puis ça finit en nuit de folie comme le jour où…  
- Stop !  
- Non mais faut que je t'explique.  
- Non non ! Ça ira très bien sans aucun détail ! Passe moi tes clés.  
- Ils sont plus délicats d'habitude, du genre « si je fouille dans cette poche, je trouverai tes clés ? »

Je ne sais pas de qui elle parle mais ce type doit-être un pervers obsédé échappé d'une soirée des plus louches… Il va falloir ruser.

- Chloé, je crois que tu as oublié d'éteindre ton percolateur quand tu es sortie ce matin… Ça sent le café brulé…

Ni une ni deux, je vois Chloé tenter de sortir sa clé de sa poche. Bien sûr avec la dose d'alcool qu'elle a dans le sang, cela se révèle assez périlleux. Pour tout vous dire, actuellement elle tente de sortir sa clé de la poche gauche de son jeans ultra moulant qui selon ses dires lui fait des fesses de déesse mais ce qu'il faut préciser c'est que selon moi ce jeans est tellement serré qu'elle n'arrivera même pas à glisser sa main dans sa poche…  
- Chloé, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?!  
- Ca se voit non ?!  
- Chloé, on est en plein milieu du palier !  
- Et bien ! Si quelqu'un me voit en train d'enlever mon jeans et voit mon string… C'est que c'était marqué dans son horoscope ! Maintenant aide moi Lois au lieu de rire comme une folle, il faut sauver mon percolateur !

Sérieusement je crois que je n'ai jamais autant ri de ma vie ! La voir complètement ivre en train d'essayer de marcher droit et d'ouvrir sa porte est un spectacle à voir une fois dans sa vie. Surtout si elle est en string rose avec un petit pompon… Alors que je m'apprête à la suivre dans son appartement pour m'assurer qu'elle soit bien en sécurité, je m'aperçois que j'ai oublié de récupérer son jeans.  
Entre nous, je vous conseille juste de ne jamais tenter de vous pencher pour attraper un jeans à terre quand vous avez bu quelques verres d'alcool douteux… la chute se révèle moins douloureuse que prévu… Enfin, l'alcool précité doit y être pour quelque chose. Je n'ai pas vraiment le courage de me relever, alors c'est à quatre pattes que je rejoins l'appartement de Chloé.  
C'est joli ce petit carrelage… à moins que ce ne soit du parquet ? Le parquet c'est en marbre hein ? Hooooo Minouuuuu. Minouuuuu

- Boule de poils! Viens me voir ici !

J'adore ce chat, mais bon lui ne m'apprécie plus des masses depuis que j'ai accidentellement écrasé sa patte sous le talon aiguille de ma nouvelle paire d'escarpins…

- Ô toi tu es tellement sexyyyyyy

Oh mon dieu.  
Mais à qui parle-t-elle ?!

- Oh mon cher et tendre !  
- Chloé ?!  
- Qui est là ?!

Par pur réflexe, je me cache derrière le fauteuil. Mais avec ma maladresse et ma petite cuite,… j'atterris sous la table… Et avec en cadeau un coup de griffes de la boule de poils.  
Chloé fait le tour de l'appartement et repart dans sa chambre. Telle une grande espionne, je tente de ma faufiler à quatre pattes dans l'appartement. Malheureusement, je réussis juste à me retrouver avec la boule de poils qui vient s'asseoir sur mon dos ! Je continue à ramper dans cette drôle de position jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Chloé. Je l'aperçois devant sa garde robe… en train de se prosterner devant… une photo de Lex Luthor !!

- T'es tellement beau mon Lex ! Et puis,… quels yeux !  
Un jour, j'avais cru voir Chloé en train de regarder avec amour Lex Luthor… J'avais pensé à un mirage… Mais là. Je commence à avoir des doutes.

Chloé ? Ma Chloé avec ce Luthor ?  
Etrange étrange…

Mais que fait-elle ?! Elle écrit ?!

- Aïeeeeeeuhhhhhh  
- Boule de poils ! Tu as attrapé un voleur ?! Lois ?!

Démasquée.

- Comment es-tu rentrée ici ?  
- Par la porte.  
- Cool, c'est chouette ça. Bonne nuit !

Ce n'est vraiment pas joli quand Chloé avale une bouteille de champagne à elle toute seule… mais dans le cas présent je ne m'en plaindrais pas. Je retourne péniblement chez moi tout en réfléchissant à un plan d'attaque.  
A peine suis-je (c'est plus joli, enfin je pense ) sur le palier que Chloé arrive en courant tout en se rattrapant à moi pour ne pas tomber.

- J'ai pas eu mon bisou !  
- Ton bisou ?  
- Le bisou du soir !

Idée de génie ! Son esprit de gamine de trois ans sera toujours un pur bonheur pour moi !

- A mon appart alors !  
- Oui !!

J'ai donc passé plus d'une heure à tenter de la ramener chez elle pour au final la mettre dans mon lit… En tout bien tout honneur ! Non mais ! C'est ma cousine !!  
Chloé sous la couette qui ronfle : c'est fait. Maintenant la garde-robe !  
Je pénètre dans l'appartement et cours le plus vite possible pour échapper à Boule de poils. Enfin j'y suis ! L'antre de Chloé !  
Devant moi, une photo de Lex Luthor, plastifiée, et si je ne me trompe pas, ce sont des traces de rouge à lèvres que j'aperçois dessus ! Complètement fou !  
Et là, c'est… une lettre ?!

Chloé lui a écrit une lettre donc ? J'ouvre ? Ou pas ?  
J'ouvre !

Je regarde d'abord avec soin ce qui se trouve sur l'enveloppe. « A l'intention de sexy Lexou Luthor. Je ne connais pas son adresse mais voici sa photo » avec une photo collée un peu de travers à coté… Magnifique. Le papier est vert pale. Très joli.

Cher Lex,

Je m'appelle Chloé et je suis fan de votre joli crâne chauve. Cela a toujours été mon fantasme d'embrasser un chauve mais avec vous… Ca serait le nirvana. Le septième ciel en mieux. J'ai tellement envie de vous voir en vrai. Même si Pete Ross me soutient que vous devez cirer votre crâne tous les jours avec de la graisse d'oie, et que vous vous promenez en permanence avec un spot braqué sur votre tête pour que votre crâne soit lumineux à souhait. Moi je vous aime tel que vous êtes.

Votre dévouée Chloé Sullivan

PS : Si tu aimes les blondes au yeux verts, n'attends pas un jour, pas une semaine, viens me retrouver !  
PS 2 : Les paroles ne sont pas de moi, mais je le pense vraiment !

Là je n'en peux vraiment plus, je suis écroulée de rire dans la garde robe de Chloé.

Il faut absolument que je poste cette lettre ! Il le faut !

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Oui! On ne rêve pas! Une mise à jour en une semaine! Je deviendrais presque ponctuelle lol Bonne lecture et vive les reviews :D merci sahra **

* * *

Encore du courrier. Encore et toujours cette pile de courrier rébarbatif. Chaque jour c'est le même scénario. Je demande à ma secrétaire de trier le courrier pour éliminer le superflu et elle m'en ramène des centaines... Sa méthode de triage est assez… personnelle et inefficace. Pourtant ce n'est pas si compliqué ce que je lui demande ! Sous le mot «superflu» se trouve tout ce qui relève du courrier du cœur et des autres demandes en mariage que je reçois quotidiennement. Et aussi, les menaces. Et les « amis » croisés au détour d'un chemin qui se souviennent de votre fortune quand la leur a disparu…  
Tant de lettres. A ne rien y comprendre ! Ou plutôt, un tel engouement qui coïncide parfaitement avec le fait qu'on a annoncé que j'étais redevenu célibataire. C'est extraordinaire de voir le nombre de mères qui sont prêtes à tout pour que leurs ravissantes progénitures atterrissent dans votre lit, dans le but ultime de devenir une madame Luthor.  
Quoique, le nombre d'entrepreneurs désireux d'apporter leur contribution à ma « magnifique et si glorieuse entreprise » n'est pas mal non plus.

En résumé, mon courrier est un exemple type de ce qui se fait de mieux dans le lèche-botte ! Et c'est avec un déplaisir non dissimulé que j'accueille mon adorable future-ex secrétaire qui m'amène une pile d'au moins… Un bon mètre de courrier. Vraiment je me demande comment elle effectue sa sélection…

- Vous vous moquez de moi en fait ?  
- Pardon Monsieur Luthor ?  
- Je vous ai demandé de trier mon courrier, trier ! Vous voulez un dictionnaire ? Je ne pense pas que nous ayons la même conception du mot trier…  
- Mais monsieur je vous assure !  
- Sérieusement Stacy, qu'avez vous enlevé de tout ce que le facteur a apporté ?!  
- Et bien, pour commencer… je les ais toutes lues.  
- Bravo, ça me prouve au moins que vous savez lire ! Tout n'est pas désespéré… Ensuite ?  
- J'ai retiré des lettres de menaces provenant de petits vieux et de concurrents, les lettres de jeunes filles mineures, les lettres empoisonnées, les lettres contenant des plantes empoisonnées, les lettres venant de pervers sadomasochistes, mais je vous ai laissé les neuf paires de menottes qu'il y avait dedans. Les strings et sous-vêtements féminins je vous les ais laissé aussi.

Ma tête ne doit pas être triste. Elle a bien dit qu'elle avait laissé les menottes et les sous-vêtements ? Elle se moque de qui exactement ? Ou plutôt, elle me prend pour qui ?! Inconsciente de mon étonnement, elle continue sa litanie.

- Les sous-vêtements masculins ont été renvoyé à leur propriétaire sauf ceux qui sont à votre taille, j'ai pensé que vous pourriez en avoir usage… Après les avoir lavé bien sur ! Quoique il n'ont pas vraiment l'air très sales… Pour ce qui est des bijoux tels que les bagues et autres, je les ais renvoyé, sauf ce magnifique pendentif qui n'a pas de propriétaire et donc je me demandais si…

Elle fait à peine son boulot, garde des vêtement qu'on m'envoie par la poste et en plus elle voudrait prendre possession de certains trucs ?! Mais cette fille doit être la sœur cachée de Lana Lang qui a été enlevée à la naissance et élevée par des dauphins !!

- Non, non et non ! Et si vous vous demandez ce que signifie ce mot, vous irez voir ça dans le dictionnaire ! A la lettre N, au cas où vous vous demanderiez. Et en même temps, vous chercherez le mot « trier » ! A la lettre T cette fois. Maintenant, expliquez moi pourquoi avoir mis mon courrier avec ces rubans colorés !

Toute choquée, Stacy commence à me réciter à toute vitesse :

- Rose ce sont les demandes en mariage, rouge ce sont les déclarations d'amour, orange les remords de vos amis et ex petites amies, violet les menaces, noir les empoissonnées, le blanc ce sont les cadeaux, parme c'est les menottes et les strings, euh non menottes et… je sais plus ! Je, je vous aime ! Non ! Je vous déteste !! Je démissionne !

Pardon ?! Mais non ! On ne démissionne pas chez moi ! C'est moi qui renvoie ! je ne laisserai pas à cette Stacy le plaisir de m'empêcher de la renvoyer !! Foi de Lex Luthor !

- Revenez immédiatement !  
- Non !  
- Ne faites pas l'enfant et revenez immédiatement ou, ou… je viens vous chercher par la peau des fesses !

L'aurais-je convaincue de revenir ?

- C'est une promesse Monsieur Lex ?  
- Pardon ?!  
- Lex, je savais que tu avais envie de moi, mais je ne pensais pas que tu avais ce genre… de penchants… quoique cela explique beaucoup de choses… Cette manie de me hurler dessus pour un rien par exemple. Avoue que tu ne m'en voulais pas pour avoir brûlé ce dossier confidentiel…

Pourrait-on me dire ce que j'ai fait dans mes vies antérieures pour mériter des secrétaires pareilles ?! D'abord, il y a eu celle qui faisait du vaudou pour que je l'épouse, ensuite la folle furieuse qui mordait mes clients, puis Lana qui a tout refait en rose et qui m'a donné la réputation d'aimer les hommes à cause de cela, sans compter les jumelles qui voulaient être payées en nature devant les clients – ce qui selon elles allait relancer mes affaires, et maintenant une incapable sadomasochiste !

- Lâchez moi !

C'est qu'elle a de la force cette perverse ! Non non ! Et c'est qu'elle me plaque contre le mur ! Je comprends mieux ce que ressentait mon ex quand je lui faisais ça… Je ne trouvais pas ce fantasme très normal mais à vrai dire… c'est vrai que c'est sexy…

- Lex, mon doux et tendre Lex… J'adorerais te fouetter  
- Pardon ?!  
- Un petit fouet, sur tes adorables fesses…  
- Voyez vous, j'aurais préféré, euhhhh...

Gagner du temps, je dois gagner du temps, il faut que je me sauve ! Sinon elle va… je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il va bien pouvoir m'arriver si je reste dans les bras de cette tigresse !

- Vous dominer !

Idée de génie ! Je suis génial !!

- Je savais que tu changerais d'avis… Mon mignon.

Ni une ni deux, je saute sur la pile de menottes. J'attache son bras à mon radiateur. Dans le doute j'attache aussi ses chevilles. De sa main valide elle pourra attraper de quoi manger et boire… Je pose sous ses yeux médusés un paquet de biscuits.

- Fétichiste des biscuits ?  
- Non  
- Des boîtes ?  
- Non plus. Je suis fétichiste des cruches qui se laissent avoir. Sur ce, bonne journée !  
- Lex revient !  
- Ah et j'allais oublier ! Vous êtes virée.

La lecture du courrier se passe très vite, je balance les piles dans la poubelle avec plus de style que Michael Jordan au match de sa vie… Une lettre attire pourtant mon attention. Depuis quand colle t'on ma photo sur les enveloppes ? « Sexy Lexou… » Mon dieu…

A l'arrière, une adresse est griffonnée. Pas de nom d'expéditeur… Je suis plus qu'intrigué…

« **Cher Lex, **

Bon début… simple distingué…

**Je m'appelle Chloé et je suis fan de votre joli crâne chauve. **

Oh il est donc si joli que ça ?

**Cela a toujours été mon fantasme d'embrasser un chauve mais avec vous… Ca serait le nirvana. Le septième ciel en mieux. J'ai tellement envie de vous voir en vrai. **

Je dois dire que ce fantasme m'inquiète un peu… mais être comparé ainsi me flatte quelque peu l'égo… Bon j'avoue j'adore être comparé ainsi !

**Même si Pete Ross me soutient que vous devez cirer votre crâne tous les jours avec de la graisse d'oie, et que vous vous promenez en permanence avec un spot braqué sur votre tête pour que votre crâne soit lumineux à souhait. **

Note à moi même : Trouver qui est ce type et le tuer.

**Moi je vous aime tel que vous êtes. **

Adorable… Vraiment. Ma lecture est interrompue par Miss j'essaie de me débattre avec les menottes. « Moins de bruits ! Je lis ! »

**Votre dévouée Chloé Sullivan **

Chloé…

**PS : Si tu aimes les blondes aux yeux verts, n'attend pas un jour, pas une semaine, viens me retrouver ! **

A forte… ? Non laissez tomber…

**PS 2 : Les paroles ne sont pas de moi, mais je le pense vraiment ! »**

Au pire… qu'est ce que je risque ? Une folle furieuse de plus ou de moins…

Me voilà dans l'immeuble où vit la fameuse Chloé nom de code: je colle la photo quand je ne connais pas l'adresse et j'ai des idées tordues à propos des chauves. Sa voisine semble être complètement folle. Des boas pendent à sa porte, et à y regarder de plus près… des strings aussi. On se croirait au Crasy Horse… Et ces cris…

- Chloé ! Donne moi ça !!

Ah la fameuse Chloé est donc là ? Je m'approche de la porte qui est entrouverte… Il faut que je sache à quoi elle ressemble… je me faufile dans l'appartement et je découvre deux jeunes demoiselles très jolies. Une brune et une blonde. Quand elles m'aperçoivent, les réactions sont assez opposées. L'une sourit comme si Noël était à l'avance tandis que l'autre est choquée au possible…

- Lois, ne me dit quand même pas que tu as osé faire ça ?!


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà le dernier chapitre de "Soirées entre filles"! J'espère vous avoir amusées, fait sourire, ou au moins passer un bon moment. N'oubliez jamais que un peu de folies c'ets bien mais que beaucoup c'ets mieux!**

**Sourire c'est tellement bon!**

**Bonne lecture et gros bisous à mes lecteurs!**

* * *

En venant ici, je savais que je devais m'attendre à tout.  
Après une lettre pareille, je m'étais déjà fait une opinion sur cette demoiselle. Je devais m'attendre vraiment à tout !  
Mais autant je m'étais préparé à voir une demoiselle… Autant la possibilité qu'elles soient deux à être aussi… délirantes, ne m'avait jamais effleuré l'esprit. Elles sont actuellement en train de se menacer des pires atrocités. La brunette brandissant une brosse à dents tandis que la blondinette tente la bombe de chantilly. Et là, je fais la chose que toute personne normalement constituée ferait en pareille situation : Je m'installe tranquillement dans un fauteuil et j'attends la suite des évènements.

-Chloé, pose cette chantilly !  
-Jamais !  
-Il n'y en a plus… De chantilly, il n'y en a plus là dedans, c'est vide ! Tu as tout mangé…

Joli petit air ironique. J'ai toujours aimé les brunes…

- Saperlipopette ! Mais attend… Non ! Je n'en ai pas pris ! Donc comme ça, il n'y en avait plus… Lois ! Ne me dis quand même pas que tu as remis ça avec ton ex ?! Non mais t'es folle ! T'as reçu un coup sur la tête ou quoi ?!  
-Chloé, calme-toi, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

Son air coupable dément ses propos. Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je pense bien qu'une nuit torride à la chantilly a eu lieu ici… Intéressant !

- Je le savais ! Tu es impossible Lois ! Attends si t'as eu un coup sur la tête un autre coup devrait te remettre les idées en place !

J'ai à peine le temps de me décaler sur ma droite que la bombe de chantilly me frôle l'oreille. A une seconde près, j'étais Van Gogh. Sauf que lui c'était volontaire de se priver d'une oreille… Enfin soit… passons. La blondinette me regarde horrifiée.

-Oh mon dieu !  
-Tu sais, tu peux l'appeler monsieur Luthor comme tout le monde…

Je sens que mon choix va se porter sur cette brune divine… Piquante et sexy ! Tout ce que j'aime ! La blondinette semble me remarquer et réaliser que je suis réellement dans la pièce. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprête à dire quelque chose, la brunette décide de l'interrompre en ramenant le sujet sur la bombe de chantilly… J'ai l'impression qu'elle cherche à éloigner de moi l'esprit de sa voisine… Etrange.

-Oui je l'ai vidée mais pas avec Bastien…  
-Qui ?!  
-Clark…  
-Mais bien sûr, si toi tu sors avec Clark alors moi je suis la future épouse de Lex Luthor !  
-Je sors avec Clark… Et ton futur mari est juste à côté de toi…

Chloé se retourne vers moi et commence à bafouiller.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, je ne voulais pas dire que je veux devenir votre femme, c'est une expression… Comme « Et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre »… Ca ne veut pas réellement dire que je suis la reine d'Angleterre … Vous comprenez ? Mais non n'allez pas croire que je ne veuille pas vous épouser ! En fait, il suffirait que vous prononciez un mot pour que j'accepte de vous épouser ! Pyramide,… Mayas,… Carambar,… Chantilly,… ce genre de truc par exemple. Prononcez-les et je vous épouse ! Ce n'est pas une obligation. On peut apprendre à se connaître. Coucher une ou deux fois… Voir si on aime tous les deux le même café… Et puis, j'aimerais aussi vous dire que ce n'est pas pour votre argent ni juste pour vous mettre dans mon lit, quoique ça me plairait aussi bien sûr et puis le devoir conjugal n'est pas une corvée surtout pas avec vous. Enfin j'imagine. Bien que je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous dans une situation allongée, enfin non pas à mon souvenir… et oui j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous valez au lit.

--

Non… Non pitié dites moi que je n'ai pas dit ça !! Non ce n'est pas possible c'est un rêve, un songe, un cauchemar !!  
Je lui ai dit « et oui j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous valez au lit. » Oui c'est ce que je pense ! Mais lui ne devait pas le savoir !! C'est horrible ! Je ne suis pas maquillée, je dois avoir l'air un peu pompette et comble du comble c'est qu'il a lu ma lettre ! Quand Lois me disait qu'elle l'avait envoyée je pensais que c'était une blague innocente pour ma taquiner ! Je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait réellement posté cette lettre !

- Je suis désolée… Vraiment je ne voulais pas dire ça vraiment. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je… je m'excuse réellement pour la bombe de chantilly. La lettre. Ce que je viens de dire aussi.

Je suis pathétique. J'ai l'impression d'avoir quatre ans et de vouloir m'excuser pour avoir dit un vilain mot. Devant LUI. Le seul, lui que je désire plus que tout ! Je ne fais que tout gâcher. L'unique qui puisse venir illuminer ma vie !

Je lui lance un regard apeuré, je sais que ce n'est probablement pas la technique la plus élaborée pour le séduire mais tout de même… Je suis incapable de le regarder autrement. Tout ce qu'il dira maintenant va sceller mon destin.

--

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être médusée de la scène qui se déroule devant moi. L'arrivée de Lex Luthor ! Je savais que la lettre allait l'intriguer si jamais ça ne tombait pas entre les mains d'une secrétaire un peu trop stricte qui l'aurait jetée sans même la lire, mais de là à imaginer qu'il puisse venir en personne pour voir Chloé, me sidère ! Mais la réaction de Chloé encore plus ! Prendre les armes contre moi ! Je ne regrette qu'une chose, qu'elle n'ait pas pris elle aussi sa brosse à dents pour tenter de faire de l'escrime avec moi. Au moins ça m'aurait évité de parler de la petite folie que Clark et moi avons faite … Ses mains sur mon corps et puis aussi ses lèvres tout contre ma peau alors que je… Je m'égare. Lex Luthor est ici et Chloé a failli l'assassiner à coup de bombe à chantilly ! Non mais imaginez un peu le scoop que j'aurais eu ! Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui m'a marqué le plus. Le pire a été de le voir me regarder avec envie sous les yeux de ma cousine ! Elle le vénère plus que tout et c'est moi qu'il a osé regarder ! Je ne me sens pas du tout flattée. Loin de là, parce que cela ferait un mal fou à Chloé si jamais il tentait quelque chose avec moi ! non pas que je croie qu'il veuille faire quoi que ce soit avec moi… Lois arrête tu recommences à divaguer On se concentre… Clark et chantilly… Mmmmm Voilà c'est bon ! Je suis de retour ! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de laisser quelques sarcasmes sortir de ma bouche pour taquiner Chloé. Elle est si… folle en ce moment. Son fantasme suprême est devant elle et elle a failli le tuer !

Son long monologue me laisse perplexe. Elle est perdue, elle ne sait pas trop ce qu'elle dit ! Bon c'est vrai qu'elle a avalé une bonne dose de vin blanc mais elle est vraiment au delà de ça. C'est de Lex Luthor qu'elle a peur. Elle a peur de sa réaction. J'en mettrais ma main au feu !

Je le vois la dévisager. Les excuses semblent glisser sur lui. Il n'a pas esquissé le moindre signe positif ou négatif.

--

Journal de Chloé Sullivan, 21 ans, célibataire

Il est parti. Aussi simplement qu'il est arrivé dans ma vie. Par la porte. Et il ne remettra plus jamais le pied ici. A l'heure qu'il est, il doit vivre sa vie avec une merveilleuse brune pulpeuse de 18 ans qui n'en veut qu'à son argent. Mais fois de Sullivan non je ne me laisserai pas faire ! Ah ça non ! Mon plan de secours va me sauver ! Alors mes saintes petites boîtes à chaussures « En cas de besoin » ! Parachute, ce n'est pas la bonne boîte ; pansements résistants à l'eau non plus ; survivre en Amazonie pour les paresseuses non plus ; boîte de 30 p … Non plus ce n'est pas ça ! Et n'allez pas croire que c'est des … enfin voilà quoi ! Bon, j'avoue, ce sont des pipes. Oui, j'ai commencé une collection à l'âge de 4 ans parce que mon grand-père fumait et que je voulais l'imiter ! Enfin la voilà ! « Situation historique pouvant sauver une ville » ! Ma boîte aux merveilles ! Alors Cléopâtre et son tapis… Non, il doit connaître, il n'y aura pas l'effet de surprise… Prétendre entendre la voix de Dieu qui aurait dicté mes actes et paroles… Oulah ! Non ! Elle a fini sur le bûcher ! Assassinée, donc inefficace… Si seulement, j'avais su lui parler. Correctement. Sans bafouiller à tord et à travers. Sans l'embrouiller avec toutes ces bêtises, peut-être qu'il serait resté. Et qu'il aurait pu… Non, je ne dois pas… Ce n'est pas le moment de fantasmer alors qu'il me prend pour une folle ! Voilà Lois qui est de retour. Je reviens.

--

Cher monsieur Luthor,

Vous ne me connaissez pas vraiment, vous étiez hier dans mon appartement. Je suis la cousine de Chloé. Je sais que ces quelques minutes passées en notre compagnie ont dû être très étrange pour vous mais je tiens à vous faire part de certaines choses.  
Oui, ma cousine est folle. Mais moi je préciserai juste que c'est de vous qu'elle est folle.  
Oui, elle a écrit cette lettre un peu dingue… Alors qu'elle rentrait d'une soirée un peu arrosée. Non elle n'est pas alcoolique c'est juste une bonne vivante… enfin je veux dire que… Oh et puis ! Je parie que vous c'est un whisky hors de prix que vous buvez en cachette alors pas de commentaires déplacés envers Chloé et son vin blanc !  
Oui, elle vous a dit des choses plutôt… déconcertantes. Mais vous devriez être flatté !  
Chloé est merveilleuse, et je suis sûre qu'elle vous aime sincèrement. Je me permet de vous le dire parce que vous n'êtes que le deuxième dans sa vie à lui faire cet effet… le premier était mon petit ami, mais ça vous vous en moquez. Chloé a beaucoup de qualités et elle mérite une seconde chance. Vraiment.  
Au pire, vous ne risquez qu'un énième mariage !  
Et ça vous changera des mannequins qui ne mangent que des salades ! Si c'était ça que vous vouliez, arrêtez de prendre des copines mais allez acheter un lapin !

Lois Kent Lane, enfin… Future Kent. C'est ce que j'espère le plus au monde ! Je croise les doigts !

Ps : faites de même ! Croisez les doigts pour moi !

--

Je monte tranquillement les escaliers. Une bonne dizaine de bombes de chantilly sous le bras. Je veux faire rire Chloé, et à bien y réfléchir lui rappeler que c'est avec ces « armes » qu'elle a failli tuer son fantasme, pour ensuite perdre la tête en lui parlant, n'est peut-être pas une idée judicieuse. Alors que j'atteins le palier. Là devant moi, Chloé et Lex Luthor. Face à face. Ils ne parlent pas. Ils se… regardent. Je suis un peu perdue devant cette situation assez… étonnante après la soirée d'hier. Mais je ne m'en formalise pas trop. Ma lettre a du lui faire de l'effet… J'amène mon butin dans mon appartement. Quand je passe devant eux, ils ne remarquent même pas ma présence. A mon avis, cette chantilly va pouvoir servir à mes fins personnelles. Mais pas pour Chloé. Il faut que je téléphone à Clark. D'un coup de pied savamment dosé, je referme ma porte et me précipite sur cette merveille de technologie qui permet de joindre l'homme que… J'aime. Oui assurément. Je l'aime ! Mais surtout couvert de chantilly !

--

Journal de Chloé Sullivan, 21 ans, célibataire

Ce n'était pas Lois… Mais LUI. Il ne regardait que moi. Il était venu pour moi. Juste pour moi. Si on m'avait dit ça un jour, je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Aucun de nous deux ne faisait un geste. Le moment était trop parfait pour être brisé par ça. Ce claquement de porte m'a horrifiée. Il allait se rendre compte de son erreur et partir. Et pourtant ! Non. Il s'est approché de moi, il m'a regardée un instant. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Il a frôlé mon épaule de son pouce. Et m'a murmuré « Tu es toute excusée ». Mon cœur a cessé de battre. Ce n'est que quand ses lèvres ont effleuré les miennes que j'ai senti le sang pulser dans tout mon corps. Mon ventre se tordait délicieusement de plaisir. Parfait. Tellement parfait. Je suis heureuse.

--

Journal de Chloé Sullivan, 21 ans, en couple depuis 3h 25min 49secondes

Il ne le sait pas encore, mais je l'aime.


End file.
